Sakura and the Bone Eater's Well
by BlindedSiren
Summary: Two girls, one fifteen and the other sixteen. Four years ago Haruno Sakura had done something to her cousin Higurashi Kagome to forever earn her scorn and distrust so now the pair argue and fight ever since. Though together the two will come together and have to fight yokai, a hanyou named Naraku, and possibly reform their once good relationship.
**A/N:** **Okay so this fanfic will be AU and has modern Sakura Haruno. Yes, Sakura and Kagome are cousins so if you don't like Sakura then just leave the story now please. I was inspired to write this after I read the first chapter of a story called Accidental Mishaps or something along the lines that is what the story is called by the LovingPillow it might sound similar by the summary but I promise that it will be different and if anyone has a problem with it just PM me instead of writing a rude review. To the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha that would be Kishimoto-san and Rumiko-san. Nor do I try to get any profit from this story.**

 **Rated M for a reason in later chapters plus violence and swearing here and there. So...yeah.**

 **Chapter One - Birthday Surprise**

**Here the story begins**

Pulling into a drive way that led to an old shrine of the Higurashi family the pinkette could only groan in irritation. Haruno Sakura and her mother Mebuki were here to see Sakura's younger cousin for her birthday. Sakura had been fine with staying the weekend alone at their apartment since her father Kizashi was away in a business meeting. In fact she could of used some alone to time to get in and have a relaxing weekend but no. Instead her mother threatens her with she'll be grounded for three weeks if she didn't put on a cheerful smile and start packing to visit Higurashi Kagome her cousin and the rest of their family.

Her mother Mebuki was the younger sister of Kagome's father and once been a Higurashi herself. Now that they were here at the shrine Sakura slid farther down the leather seat, sliding her book over her face to hide her distaste for being there.

Clearing her throat and checking her appearance, Mebuki looked back to her daughter with a firm expression.

"Sakura at least try to get along with Kagome. It is her birthday today and she is your only cousin. You know she admires you very much."

Ha! Kagome admired Sakura about as much as a cat admires water. They were like water and fire. Being together just wasn't a good idea for the two of them.

Mebuki checked her appearance one more time gussing up. Clicking off her seatbelt she grabbed her suitcases hurrying to the house to meet with Higurashi Ume, Sakura's aunt.

Sighing she took off her own seatbelt, put on her headphones to a rock station and grabbed her own suitcase and headed for the house. There was only going to be two ways that this would go. One: Kagome would put on her usual act of happy cousin or Two: She would throw a pissy tantrum and stalk off somewhere. Sakura could also play the happy cousin but it left a bitter taste in her mouth so she was defintely hoping for number two.

Taking a look around she did have to admit that this part of Tokyo or maybe just the shrine itself was rather...mystical looking. Everything was connected in the shrine from the main house to the shop to the other parts of the house where grandpa Higurashi would keep what he would call "artifacts from the past" or "gifts from the gods". The sun wasn't really out today making the sky gray in its cast a light fog surrounding the shrine today. There were white lilies and tiger lilies growing around the outside of the main house in a single line. Ivy growing on the walls that would surround the shrine.

Sakura wiped her hand on the leg of her jeans, she felt twitchy at the moment and didn't know why or what else to do. She didn't head for the house yet, preferring to catch the beauty of the shrine. If it was only this peaceful every time she came Sakura wouldn't mind coming out here to visit. The fights, the arguements that Kagome and her had always took everything out of the both them and it had just grown tiring by now.

Twenty minutes, and that was the longest that she would give it before the two would start shooting glares at each other until the adults left and it was just the two of them waiting for Kagome to throw the first insult. Sakura's muscles ached at the thought if their fight got as bad as it did last time. Maybe it was time to just...apologize for all those years ago.

Yes, that seemed like the best idea. She would apologize to Kagome and make amends.

Nearing the slider door Sakura gulped at the anticipation of what the dragons lair would hold for her maybe just maybe there was hope.

"Shikon no Tama?"

A dark haired girl with large brown eyes inquired about the object she was holding. A keychain with a circular object similar to a marble and light purple in color it had "Sunset Shrine" inscribed onto it and Higurashi Kagome just couldn't make out what her grandfather was telling her of the object called the Shikon no Tama.

An eldery man was also holding one of the keychains as he went on,"Well as long as you keep this, your house will be safe and your business will prosper."

Buyo the cat and Kagome just looked at the glass ball curiously wondering how could such a useless thing from the history even keep their home and business safe but that was no concern to Kagome right now she had other things on her mind. Like her birthday but Kagome would indulge her grandfather a little longer that way he would be pleased and give her gift.

Taking another look at the glass ball keychains,"Are we going to sell them, jii-chan? These glass balls?" Tapping on it she the glass ball fall to the ground so Buyo could play with it instead. At least the cat would get more from it then she would.

That gave Kagome at least a little amusement until she remembered why she was even here.

"Do you remember what day it is tomorrow?" she asked trying to hide the excitment but it just wouldn't die down.

"Heh. Yes, yes. Now how could I forget my adorable grand-child's birthday?" he handed her a gifted box with what she hoped would be clothes or new shoes.

Taking the gift swiftly she hugged the wrapped box to her bosom and squealed in delight. Her mother would only get her new books or paper for school while her little otouto-chan would get her a card wishing her a happy birthday.

"Wow! A present! Thank you **(can't remember the word for thank you in Japanese. If anyone could tell me in the review section it would be greatly appreciated)** jii-chan." she squealed once more.

He lauhed with her ruffling her hair,"It's my pleasure and I know it's a day early but happy birthday Kagome."

Presents. It was the time she was happiest when getting presents while other then that when she can take a warm relaxing bath or hanging out with her friends after a long day at school. Cheeks hinted with a flush of pink and eyes glittering, she was not merely excited her birthday always ment something special would happen. Last year they had all taken a weekend trip to the hot springs and the year before that Kagome got a one hundred percent on her exam. If that was her luck on her birthday this year she would more than be glad to take it.

Then a darkening thought got into her head while she had no problem with her other side of the family other then her cousin Sakura, she had heard that her aunt Mebuki was going to be coming for a visit for Kagome's birthday which also mean't that Sakura was more then likely to come and that more then miffed Kagome off. After they had been stuck with each other for a couple of hours with no one but each other and with what Sakura had down four years ago there was no way that she would forgive her.

Sakura was just someone she no longer cared for and probably never would or at least not for a long time. And she didn't take these type of matters easily, Kagome had tried to think this over and wanted to forgive Sakura but no matter what kind of trouble you get into you do not just abandon someone. Especially your family!

Once they had been the best of friends together they could take down the gods or the nether realm she had believed but that was long, long ago. Shaking her head Kagome thought away from those dark thoughts and smiled back at her grandfather.

Unfoling the last bit of tissue paper her face became emotionless and big at the object that she was holding. Gone were any thoughts of Sakura and the that time four years ago now all she could do was gasp at her grandfather.

Grandfather was going on another history lesson as she finally heard him,"That mummified Kappa's hand brings good luck. It's history begins with...-"

Drolling out she handed the Kappa hand to her cat Buyo as she told him to eat it. The cat playfully poked at it first then starting chomping on it as her grandfather freaked over of how wasteful that was and how it would bring a bad omen over her. As if, her luck was always good on her birthday. Though today was not yet her birthday but she didn't quite think about it anymore.

Readying herself to get some breakfast she had been heading to her room for a quick minute to grab her chop sticks until she heard a voice that she loved dearly but knew brought trouble.

"Oh my sweet adorable Kagome-chan!"

Haruno Mebuki, her aunt was half Scottish from Kagome's late grandmother and had the taller height and blonde hair that most Asian women did not have. With a curveaous figure and wide eyes and long lashes she was still quite attractive for her age and married to her husband Haruno Kizashi who had light red hair almost pinkish in its appearance was styled into a cherry blossom for her uncle loved cherry blossoms and was a big, burly man but very kind. With the the two they had Sakura a girl with smoldering green eyes and bright pink hair the girl was unsual in her appearance but exotic as well. She usually drew attention...

Speak of the devil...walking in with earbuds over her ears Sakura looked bored almost tired when she came into the kitchen and didn't even acknowledge Kagome. Instead she greeted her oka-san, jii-chan, and otuoto-chan but she didn't even bother a glance to Kagome. Although there would never be anything more then just rivarly between them and distrust the pink haired girl could at least say hello.

Marching up to her cousin Kagome grabbed one of her brothers chop sticks who only head a sweat drop go down his head and shook it she jabbed it straight into Sakura's shoulder. The pink haired girl yelped and slapped the offending object, taking one look at Sakura, Kagome knew she probably should of handled that better but the pinkette just had a way off pissing her off even more.

Sakura hadn't meant to punch Kagome in the gut.

She was pissed, though. Pissed because she had been forced to come here even though both of their mothers knew they had know love for one another, and because her ipod just died, and because Sakura was going to let her temper cool down first and was going to apologize to Kagome right after breakfast about four years ago.

She walked up to Kagome, who had a few tears gleaming down her face but had anger a lit in her brown eyes making them dark almost like her ebony hair. Grabbing the girl by her sweater Sakura glared down at her before she spoke.

"I know that the two of us aren't on the best of terms but I will not take getting jabbed in the shoulder. I was ignoring you because I was already in a bad mood and was just waiting to cool down before I talked to you. Next time think before you act, brat!" pushing Kagome down to the ground Sakura stomped outside so she could just forget Kagome and maybe take a nap or go for a walk.

It was a rotten day. From beautiful to down right disgusting the mystical feeling all but gone now. The sky had taken a darker gray overcast and looked dull. The hill she was on by the go-shin-boku tree which was five hundred years old had taken a windy turn blowing her long hair to side as Sakura held up a hand to her chest.

And Kagome, who should of been smiling and acting friendly even if it was only an act had given Sakura the worst welcome since that awful day four years ago but she wouldn't get into details about that quite yet...it hurt to much to really think about.

Sakura had been having a great week like yesterday she had been able to get her own studio for art class and finally gotten her best friend Uzumaki Naruto to stop crushing on her and to ask Hyuga Hinata out who had been crushing on the blonde haired, knuckle-head since first grade. Now today went up in the smoke and all goes to shit.

Sure, it was her mistake to ignore Kagome and to punch her but the girl had not needed to shove the chopstick into her shoulder. God she missed the old days. Feeling down she walked away from the go-shin-boku tree she put her ipod away and quickly grabbed the suitcase of hers from the doorway and went back inside.

Time to face the fire.

Kagome just wanted to leave.

That was when she saw Sakura come back into her home again.

Her oka-san only nodded to the others including aunt Mebuki to leave the room as they all scattered out of the kitchen leaving the two girls alone something Kagome even wanted less than for Sakura to leave.

She looked stopped balling, not wanting to look anymore pathetic to her cousin then she already did and looked up at the girl. Truly looking at the girl for once over the years and saw Sakura for what she truly was, although unusual in coloring the girl was beautiful.

She had gained some of her mothers height at least five feet six to five feet seven and had a slender figure, yet she still had some curves. As for her complexion she was fair in color with an ivory complexion and supple skin. Her long pink hair reached to her lower back and had full, plump pale pink lips. With wide green eyes the color of emerald at times they also could look brighter green when she was angry, bright green like a cats. At the moment they looked jade so the girl was calmed down and in thinking stage much like Kagome was at the moment.

Her first thought was to flee. Lock herself in her room and skip school but no that would only make Sakura more arrogant in her pride always telling Kagome how _she_ was the coward when it had been Sakura who ran away from Kagome and leaving the girl alone four years ago. So instead she pushed herself up brushing off her outfit and threw Sakura a dirty glare.

"I'll only admit that I was in the wrong with the chopsticks but I am not going to apologize." she crossed her arms over her chest determined to win this arguement.

"Fine with me. I won't apologize either but for goodness sake Kagome let's both cut this crap out if only for this now and try to either ignore each other or get along to the best of our abilities and let our to mothers enjoy each other's companies." Sakura held her suitcase to the point of her knuckles turn pale white.

Kagome did _not_ want to admit defeat nor agree with her but in this case Sakura was right, Kagome thought. Though neither liked each other especially in this moment their mothers adored one another and Kagome didn't want their relationship to turn sour like Sakura's and hers did. In the moment Kagome only nodded and shrank back onto her chair where she started to dig into her food.

"Alright already so eat and let me get ready for school."

Since everyone else had eaten the two sat in silence for a while eating and taking care of their plates once they were done.

She slipped into the kitchen, washing her dishes and tidying up a little bit while Mebuki talked on and on about the lastest fashions in the center of Tokyo, who was wearing what or what bag they were bringing to work these days. Hard to think women in their forties still cared about such a thing. Sakura on the other side of the sink was washing her own dishes and cleary avoiding Kagome in some ways this made her heart hurt.

Why couldn't they just be like their old times?

Mebuki finally took Sakura to the living room where they could talk in private, probably about the fight, jii-chan went back to the shop to tidy up himself before opening for the day and Sota was already outside playing with Buyo before he leaves for school leaving oka-san with Kagome and smiling to her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow questioning her mother.

"Yes?" She felt stupid for almost shouting it at her mother but her mother just gave Kagome that all knowing look. "What is it oka-san?"

Leading Kagome to the end of the hall she whispered,"Listen Kagome dear, I know you and your cousin have had it rough for a few years now but perk up. I think she is actually starting to miss you. So please just try to give it a chance."

She almost had to cover her mouth to burst out from laughing at her oka-san but she refrained and gently took her mothers hand lying right through teeth with each word,"I know mother, I know. It's just been tough lately with all the homework and quizzes but its great to finally have Sakura here again so alright I'll try to work with her."

"Thank you, dear. Now off you go."

Taking this as a cue to go get ready for school Kagome couldn't wait to leave. To bad it was a Friday.

The cry of a bird was faint but continuous, somewhere to the west. Though the bird was a bit away Sakura could almost hum to herself at the natural melody that always seemed to come to birds. Some how she found herself in front of the go-shin-boku tree once more, a smile litted onto her face as she finally found some breath once more.

After the awkwardness in the house her mother had gone a rant about "Getting along with your cousin or you'll be grounded for three months." Bleh! Kagome had never been the one to hit her first so it had come to a surprise as the petite dark haired girl had jabbed her in the shoulder. Though still pissing her off a bit Sakura was a bit proud of her cousin, Kagome was finally getting some back-bone.

Sakura had changed into different clothes she adorned a light pair of faded blue jeans, brown sneakers that had green lacing going through it, and a simple red hoodie that had "Cherry" inscribed onto it with pink letters. Her hair loose going down her back and a brown backpack on now. Her suitcase and other things had been taken care of in the spair bedroom that she would be sleeping in and her mother in another.

Planning on going for a _a very long walk_ Sakura took one step before she stopped feeling something or someone grabbing her sleeve. Looking behind her she noticed her younger cousin Higurashi Sota.

Bear left, she told herself. Keep walking and leave but she couldn't when Sota was giving her that goofy grin of his and pleaded for her to stay for a moment.

She just couldn't leave.

One day she would eventually have some resistance to the kid...

Rolling her eyes Sakura smiled down at him too,"What is it Sota-chan?" **(also does anyone know the word for cousin?)**

Putting both his index fingers together Sota had a fearful look as he nodded towards the shrine with the well inside it. A brow coming up she gave him an inquistive look, was there something in there or was he wanting to play a prank?

Seeing she wasn't going to budge without an explanation he sighed and looked up still not letting go of her sleeve.

"Well Buyo and I were playing but then he disappeared...I-I think he went down there. Will you check?" he stuttered out, taking a gulp.

Ah! Sota was afraid to go into the well by himself that was cute but then again back when she was his age she had been picked on for her large forhead and that had made her afraid to look into a mirror as silly as that was. Ruffling his hair she mearly laughed before heading into the well when a voice stopped them.

"What are you two doing?" Kagome asked with her hands on her hips looking a bit miffed at the two of them.

Kagome had always hated it whenever Sota and Sakura bonded. She was not going to start another war over this though. "I was just going to check the well for Buyo, it seems Sota can't find him anywhere else."

"Yeah nee-chan. So don't start another arguement. Either come with us or go to school." he said in a tisking voice.

At first Kagome looked angry, then like she was going to start a rant of her own onto Sakura, too tired from earlier Sakura awaited for Kagome start the rant of how she should grow up and not to be a bad influence on Sota. Instead Kagome only sighed in defeat and gestured for them continue to the concealed well.

Wow.

Her anger slowly draining from her the three made their way to the door and opened it to look down into the well to see nothing down there but the well. Not hearing a single thing Sakura merely waited as Sota made his way in between Sakura and Kagome hiding behind them.

"So..somethings down there!" he jumped a foot behind them.

"Like the cat, maybe?" they both said with a smirk on their lips.

But this left Sakura and Kagome to glance at each other curiously. They hadn't agreed on something for the longest time and considering that arguement not only an hour ago this had to be a miracle work from Buddha.

"Well if you two are so brave why don't you two go down there and look?" he said with anger tears at the edge of his eyes.

Poor kid. Alright she would give him a break.

"I'll go look, Kagome and Sota maybe you two should get going before you to are late for school." she said as she headed down the stairs.

"Just because you have a break doesn't mean that I can't look down here for a moment." With that the two girls went down into the well both looking around seeing if they could find Buyo.

Geez...

Sakura stopped when she saw Buyo approaching Kagome and while she really should tell Kagome that the male cat was coming she wanted Kagome to have a good scare and hell maybe Sakura would get a laugh out of it probably earning her more anger from Kagome but it would still be worth it. Moving closer to the well to get out of the way when Kagome freaked, she smirked.

"Kyaah!" Kagome screamed and jumping close to Sakura to where Kagome was directly in front of the well.

"Ha-ha! Kagome you never cease to amuse me." she said while wiping away a tear from her eye.

Kagome only puffed up glaring at Sakura as she continued to laugh.

Sota cried out from Kagome's shriek and started pointing at them both. "That was not funny. That scared me! Don't scream like that nee-chan!"

Sakura picked Buyo up as she started to pet him behind his ear and heard the purring erupt form the cats throat. Smiling she felt somewhat happy in this moment. Funny really.

"Now listen you..." Kagome had been about to go on a rant once more until they all heard noises from the well.

All three looking to the well they noticed it as it began to shake and that made Buyo hiss and leap from her arms causing Sakura to have a chill go straight down her back and Kagome shook in fear. She hated to be in dark places especially with shaking.

"Nee-chan, Sakura-chan!" Sota shrieked but it was too late.

A pair of eight arms from what looked to be half of a naked woman with long dark hair and her other half seemed to have the body of a centipede but it had bones. Whatever that creature was, it grabbed Kagome and pulled her into the well. Kagome's large brown eyes were larger then usual and had fear written all over them. She was being pulled farther and farther into the well, no Kagome.

Jumping into the well herself, she grabbed onto Kagome's hand and held onto dear life. The centipede woman was cackling to herself going on about how her powers were returning. And then she turned her attention back to them.

"I don't know who you are girl but you no longer will exist girl. Begone!" the centipede woman threw one of her arms at Sakura, a white light appearing and was aimed at Sakura's stomach. Though they were falling Sakura swung to other side using her right leg to kick the centipede woman in the face.

She growled and screamed from the impact of Sakura's kick. The womans other half of the body began to grow flesh, if you could call it that was starting to grow back and she was even swifter in her movement.

"You wench!" the centipede woman growled.

"Kagome grab onto her other arm, any of them and try to focus your energy onto it." Sakura cried out.

Though she should in complete and utter shock to numb to move let alone talk because of what was happening she felt more energy then ever. History had always intrigued Sakura loving whenever their jii-chan would give out another lesson and unlike Kagome, Sakura would listen to it.

Their grandfather had always spoken of yokai and ancient warriors from the feudal era and whether this was a dream or not that creature was a yokai. Judging from her looks she was a yokai known as centipede jourou.

Kagome gave her a look as if she was crazy but instead of arguing at this moment Kagome chose to believe in her cousin just this once and that made Sakura's heart well up.

The damned centipede jourou licked Kagome,"You have it don't you?"

Kagome gritted her teeth in digust as she grabbed onto the centipede jourou and looked to Sakura for more instruction. Grabbing the centipede jourou's hair and pulling her back Sakura repeated her words wondering if her other assumption was correct. Though he never spoke of it to Kgaome because jii-chan thought Kagome would blow it over as another myth he had told Sakura how he believe that Kagome was a reincarination of a woman from five hundred years ago named Kikyou who had been the chosen miko of the Shikon no Tama.

Kagome closed her eyes as she focused all of her being into what she thought was her energy and then poured it all onto the centipede jourou. "Let go of us!" The centipede jourou screamed once more and let go of the two girls as three of her arms broke off her body and she seemed to turn disappear but not without a few last words.

"I won't let you go Shikon no Tama!" Then the centipede jourou was gone.

Kagome was sweating all over, her body shaking frightfully and her eyes dark. "Shikon?" Then she looked to Sakura who at the moment was taking her own breaths at what had just happened.

Jii-chan had been right. Yokai, mikos, priests, and who else knows what existed and right in the Bone Eater's well. Now this would be quite the story to tell the grandchildren if she ever had any.

"Shikon no Tama...where...where have I heard that before?" Kagome was holding her chin as she looked to Sakura in a manner that she couldn't figure out but she could answer Kagome's question.

"The Shikon no Tama, a jewel that had been made between a female warrior known as a miko and a yokai had been battling and through that battle the jewel was created. It has the power to given enormous amount of power to either yokai, hanyou, or even mankind and another kicker is the jewel can grant wishes. Or at least thats how it goes in the stories but the Shikon no Tama disappeared 500-years-ago." Sakura rubbed her own chin at that moment surprised to see her backpack was still on and now noticed they were at the bottom of the well.

Kagome seemed to notice to and stood up holding a hand out to Sakura. Surprised once more by her younger cousin Sakura took the offered hand and brushed herself off. She took a bandage out and put it onto Kagome's knee as she thanked her elder cousin. "How did you know about all that?"

"How about we get out of the well first and then I'll explain." She started to climb the ivy and headed up not waiting for Kagome to answer. The dark haired girl only seemed to agree though as she climbed up the well with Sakura. Helping the girl out, Kagome was the first to gasp.

They were in the middle of a beautiful forest, the sky was a beautiful turquiose and the sun shining as golden as the chariot of which Apollo the Greek god of the sun rode and the clouds puffy and white like snow. The grass was long and bright green and a warm breeze flew by.

"Outside?" Kagome asked looking everywhere from left to right to up and down.

Even Sakura was puzzled on this one. They both started to head north in their direction and started running even faster when they saw the go-shin-boku tree. That was until they came face to face with a boy.

Uh-not a boy, a hanyou. A young hanyou (well maybe old but looked to be no more then fifteen or sixteen around their age).

He had chisled features that made him remarkably pretty but he still had a roggish look to him. Classically handsome. Hair like silver that was thick and straight running to his waist. Thick and strong black eyebrows over closed eyes. Long black lashes.

And a terrific body but not to mention he had pointed silver ears at the top of his head. Was he a cat hanyou? Then she noticed the arrow pierced through his heart. Sakura looked to Kagome who didn't seem to take notice of the arrow but she certainly did notice the sleeping boy.

"Kagome maybe we should try to find a village?" she inquired finally stepping away from the sleeping hanyou. If he had been put down by a spiritual arrow then the hanyou must've been dangerous and defintely not friendly. Not knowing if he might awaken or not Sakura started for the west this time.

"Wait...just let me do one thing." And Kagome shocked Sakura with her next movement she grabbed onto the hanyous ears.

What the hell was Kagome doing?

Going near Kagome once more she took hold of the dark haired girls green skirt,"Come on Kagome. This really isn't the place to be feeling a boy up." Kagome only flushed but spoke,"I know but his ears look so...cute."

She knew that but it was not going to be good if that hanyou did awaken. Urging the smaller girl once more she fianlly let go of the boy and had about to turn until Sakura pushed the two into the boy. Arrows came flying towards them and hit into the go-shin-boku tree.

Sakura looked towards the bushes to see a group of men staring them down and had glares pinned at the girls.

"This land is forbidden!"

"Are you two foreigners?"

"They were in Inuyashas forest!"

"Yes two young girls in strange clothes."

About to try to find a stick to beat the men away they all jumped Sakura and Kagome tying them up and carrying them to what Sakura assumed to be their village. They stuck the girls near a hut as other villagers began to crowd the two girls and murmer things like how were they perhaps kitsune yokai or spies from other villages. The place looked to be something out of Sengoku Jidai.

A male called saying,"Miko Kaede-sama has arrived."

A miko? Then she must be the leader of this village and perhaps she could be reasoned with. An elder woman in the standard miko outfit of white and red appeared her gray hair tied back and an eyepatch over her left eye. She look concerned and wary but not angry or aggressive. Good now lets see if they could get out of this alive.

Sakura squeezed Kagome's hand lightly even though they were bound and gave an assured nod to the younger cousin that she would be alright. Though they weren't on the best of terms Sakura still loved her cousin, Kagome.

**End of chapter one**

 **Well let me know what you thought of chapter one and whether I should continue or delete this. Until then Ja-ne**

 **~BlindedSiren**


End file.
